


Tan largo el olvido

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 5





	1. Night

Tan largo el olvido

Bgm: Fire up-Woody

请守在路上

夜已为你落下

也许黎明时

我们会再次见面

——聂鲁达·《遗忘》

1.

离登机大约还有一个钟头的时候，莱诺收到了舒伯特WhatsApp发来表示婉拒的消息，他说打算接受来自盖尔森基辛的合约，而非北伦敦的。

这算是意料之中的落空，莱诺没有过多的遗憾，他自知没这个本事劝说那个阿森纳高层看上的很有主意的年轻人，转手就把聊天记录截图发给了一直留在伦敦等消息的厄齐尔。

两分钟后，厄齐尔打来电话，他似乎也没把谈判的失利放在心上，“我没想到那位小鳟鱼居然真的拒绝了你。”

“不是每个人都和我们一样能淡定自若地面对背井离乡的未来。”莱诺在电话这头翻了个白眼，他心不在焉地扫了一眼机场不断跳动的航班时刻表，“好了梅苏特我要去度假了，所以未来的两周就算是阿森纳解散了也别给我打电话好吗？”

厄齐尔咂嘴，意味深长地拉长声调，“得了，不就是去趟巴塞罗那嘛——”

“首先，我是去度假的；其次，我住在尤利安和凯他们家，你不要想太多好不好；最后，你要是再多想，我只能挂电话了。”莱诺心中暗暗发誓如果厄齐尔再用这种语气调侃自己他一定分分钟罔顾同乡之谊把他拉黑。

好在年长几岁的同事尚且有一丝怜悯之心，没有再辣手无情地揭他的旧伤疤，这通越洋电话在广播提醒登机之前草草结束——莱诺终于可暂时抛开大部分杂念，扑向加泰罗尼亚的热浪，心无旁骛地，吃狗粮。

当然，他也懂得厄齐尔企图打趣的点是什么，只是那些，他暂时没没有心情去想了。

2.

尤利安和凯在巴塞罗那的家坐落在Pedralbes，房子的价格自然是不会便宜，虽然说勒沃库森相比于莱诺离开时确实是洗白了，但是能摆在明面上的生意还是屈指可数，作为过来人莱诺当然不建议两位年轻人斥巨资在异国购置爱巢，不过此时此刻他们眼里只有彼此而已。

虽然不介意和热恋中的小情侣共住一个屋檐下，但是两周的狗粮摄入量还是让莱诺望而却步，他选择避开还在热恋期的两位把自己和行李安顿在了别墅的一楼——正好，如果实在是那天情况不允许了，他还方便立刻撤离。

铺天盖地的狗粮似乎还只是第一关，莱诺发现这俩恋爱之后还多了些不知道从哪来的想当媒婆的欲望，出来度假还要被催婚可真是有意思——

“其实，前面一个街区就有一家大型夜总会，贝恩德你其实可以去碰碰运气，说不定蹦迪就遇到真爱了呢。”谈了一次恋爱就敢自居感情专家的小金毛可真是可怕啊，连男朋友亲手喂的牛油果都堵不住他的嘴。

好在他的年下男友似乎还有点理智，只可惜脱口就是一句滥大街的歌词，“Jule，the club isn’t the best place to find a lover.”

这孩子，是黄老板听多了吗？

巴塞罗那的气温总是让人汗流浃背的，有的时候白昼就这么浑浑噩噩地过去了，乏力的尽心欢笑被花洒投下的热水带走，也只有晚上，莱诺能真的沉下心来回忆自己这几个月来颇有些戏剧性的人生。

截胡运钞车，和西班牙警方明里争锋，被暂时羁留，搏命取保候审——以及重逢。

莱诺不愿把最后一项塞进之前整个计划的任何一个步骤里，前者只是利益的博弈，而后者更多时候被他自己下意识归类到了悔恨与歉意交织的部分。

选择破釜沉舟割腕时留下的疤痕被莱诺用一块从柜子深处翻出来的旧手表遮住了，他不想提醒自己当初那些自作聪明的选择对特尔施特根的伤害有多深。

出院之前西莱森曾对他说，或许再不相见对他们俩而言才是最好的结局。当然，回避是避免更多麻烦的上上之策，但是他的代价就是双方怀抱着某种略显可笑的歉意无力地活下去。

凌晨三点，莱诺醒了，他又梦到了和特尔施特根组队做任务的情形，但是这次他在梦里请求对方放手不要管他。

窗外不远处有霓虹灯在跳跃着颜色闪动，那是满载着醉生梦死的花花世界，而与此同时月光又在床头柜上汇做过于清澈的一畦，他在床上翻了个身，在自己紊乱的呼吸声中决定忘记。

明天就去夜总会转转吧，莱诺这样自暴自弃地想着，闭上了眼睛。

3.

特尔施特根的假期提前结束了，就在新的一天的头一个小时里。

刑侦科电话直接打到了他家里，那时候他正准备像大多数休假的单身汉一样抱着枕头酣然入睡，就在因为突然被叫醒还尚且睡眼朦胧的几分钟内，他被通知了两件大事。

1\. Pedralbes附近的一家夜总会发生了命案；

2\. 本来负责接手他一切事务的老同事西莱森就在昨天被调去了瓦伦西亚，所以这件命案由他负责，他的“假期”提前结束。

之前日夜颠倒的工作生活似乎已经被丢开太久了，特尔施特根一时之间还不能很好地适应这种突然从床上被挖起来赶去工作的感觉，连灌了四杯浓缩咖啡才把自己弄得像个人样。

驱车赶到和自己公寓隔了半座城的夜总会，天空还是那种中了毒似的紫灰色，特尔施特根接过下属递过来的初步整理后的案情梗概，腰酸背痛地钻过了警戒线。

“死者胡安·加西亚，29岁，是附近富人区的一位住户，死因是大动脉失血过多，根据现场几位证人的证词来看，嫌疑人也已经确定了——是他的妻子艾玛，严格来说是未婚妻，但下周他们就要结婚了。”

过于简单粗暴的行凶流程往往会让身经百战的警务人员满腹狐疑以至于对行凶动机提出质询，显然特尔施特根也不例外，“结婚之前行凶？她是早有预谋想悔婚还是冲动杀人？”

下属似乎被问到了关键，显得有些窘迫了，“我们控制了嫌犯之后就立刻进行了讯问，但是到目前为止，还没有问出她的行凶动机。”

特尔施特根翻了个白眼，合上夹着资料的文件夹，“好吧……那嫌犯在行凶的时候，死者在干嘛？”

下属眼睛转了转，似乎在组织语言，“呃——调情？”

这个答案让警官忍不住挑眉，“和谁？一个漂亮姑娘？”

“不是”，下属尴尬地看着自己的上司，“是和证人，他是个男的。”

突如其来的转折似乎让这起看似情杀的命案变得有些耐人寻味了起来，特尔施特根把文件夹塞给下属，“男的就男的吧，你们接着讯问嫌犯，证人在哪，我先去问问他。”

下属用空闲的那只手指了个方向，“在夜总会的待客大厅里，他身上被溅了不少死者的血，所以脸色有点不太好。”

飞来横祸，换谁都不会好的，特尔施特根这么想着就朝着夜总会的大门口走去，从旋转门进去，接受上帝赐予他的新的挑战。


	2. Morning

4.

莱诺已经用沾了水的纸巾快把自己遭殃面积最大的侧脸和脖颈给擦破了。

说实话他也没什么晕血的毛病，只是从前他做过执法者，做过加害者，这倒是第一次做了被害者——他敢保证如果刚刚那个女的再彪悍一点，来个双杀似乎也是顺理成章的事情。

只是那个同自己调情的男人，因为夜总会里的灯光过于杂乱无章，直到他鲜血四溅的倒在他怀里抽搐的时候，莱诺都没能看清这位倒霉鬼的长相，倒是被这位冒着热气的颈动脉血溅了一身。

擦的差不多了，他才想起来要给尤利安他们打个电话，虽然八成这俩晚上不睡早上不起的小夜猫子已经在午夜新闻上看到了这桩有些奇葩的新鲜事，不过手伸进口袋了之后莱诺发现自己的手机不见了。

反反复复在身上又摸了几遍无果后，莱诺猜想大约是刚刚发生骚乱的时候掉在吧台附近了，只是不知道有没有被鉴证科的工作人员捡走就是了。

他想着回去看看，结果刚站起来就被面前突然出现的身影拦个正着。

“你是证人？”“你不是被停职了吗？”

虽然异口同声，但他们俩还是一如既往地没有默契。

“你说什么？”特尔施特根没听清莱诺说了什么。

“没有”，莱诺把刚刚的话噎了回去，尴尬的感觉来的不早不晚，却让他整个人都有些坐立难安，“我没说什么。”

又是一阵让人难堪的沉默。

特尔施特根首先打破都快冻住的空气，但说实在话语气并不算客气，“你怎么会在这?”

不知道为什么莱诺很容易就被对方这样的语气激怒了，选择性遗忘前几天还在心里翻滚的歉意，“度假呗，你难道以为我是来向你们投案自首的？”

“我没说巴塞罗那，我是说这里。”警官先生的语气也忍不住变得硬邦邦了。

“蹦迪喝酒撩汉找妹子，能做的事情真的挺多的。”莱诺现在活像个青春期处处和家长作对的叛逆小孩，非要操着这种无辜的语气给人不痛快。

明明彼此都想过，如果有机会重新来过不经思考的冷言冷语是绝对不能再拿出来作为伤人的利器，可偏偏面对面了说出的每一句话都那么幼稚。

如果这样的情形放在刚进警校那会儿他们俩还真有可能打起来，但一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的鉴识人员一头撞了进来，他看着莱诺身上那件染血的T恤用西班牙语说：“麻烦您把衣服脱一下，我们要作为证物带回警局协助调查。”

“他说什么？”西班牙语入门级别的莱诺一头雾水。

“他让你脱衣服”，特尔施特根决定做个行动派直接帮昔日的“同窗”一把，直接去撩人家衣服的下摆，“这也是物证。”

“卧槽你干嘛——！”莱诺几乎是下意识一拳就挥了过去结果被对方堪堪接住，几秒后衣服就被人直接扒下来收进了证物袋。

那位哥拿了他衣服就想走，却被莱诺一把拽住，他深吸了一口气让自己保持平静，其实后背早就被凌晨的小风吹起一片鸡皮疙瘩，然后对特尔施特根优雅地翻了个白眼，“麻烦您告诉他请帮我在吧台附近看看有没有一部手机，黑色的iPhoneX，谢谢。”

5.

一直忙活到天蒙蒙亮，特尔施特根才决定先收队回警局。

莱诺的手机也被做收尾工作的同事找到了，上面还沾了不少受害人的血，特尔施特根尽职尽责地帮人把手机擦干净刚准备还回去，却发现它的小主子已经盖着他的警服外套在警车的副驾驶上睡死过去。

这种感觉很奇怪，好像之前好几年的龌龊都在某一瞬间烟消云散，他们俩音容笑貌并未大改，或许再续前缘也不是不行，但是——

特尔施特根兢兢业业的下属似乎总是来得那么及时，对方一脸担忧地看着在上司车里睡的一脸安逸的头号证人，“这位的口供……”

特尔施特根把手机塞到自己口袋里，他突然有点不想回到现实了，“等到了警局我亲自审问他的。”

事实证明，比起现场审问，在警局录口供大环境也并没有受到什么所谓的影响。

在车上小眯了一会儿的莱诺套了件旧白T（当然是特尔施特根的，他们俩心照不宣罢了）强打精神应付现在这个比起当时在苏格兰场还要狗血百倍的局面。

“所以说嫌疑人是从身后行凶的？”警官先生倒是一点也不困。

莱诺逼着自己回忆了一下当时的乱局，“emmm……那个女的太矮了从正前方我看不见她，但是应该是从背后往斜上方三十度直接划了那个男的的大动脉——你们找到凶器了吗，凶器应该是酒保放在吧台上的水果刀，我记得当时他有切过柠檬来着。”

他的观察力倒是一点儿没变，特尔施特根想，“没错，那嫌疑人是在什么时候下的手——我的意思是，是死者一靠过来就动了手，还是你们聊了几句之后。”

“聊了几句之后。”这次莱诺似乎变得很笃定了。

“他和你说了什么？”其实正确的问法应该是“你们聊了什么”，但是特尔施特根似乎在这个问题上不可避免地跑偏了。

“就普通的搭讪呗，他说想请我喝一杯Gin tonic，然后还说’Eres muy dulce(你真甜)’，好像就这些——你干嘛这么看着我？”莱诺撑着下巴，来回打量着特尔施特根愈发精彩的脸色。

警官似乎跑偏的有点远，他眯着眼看着吊二郎当的证人，“在苏格兰场的时候你不是说听不懂西班牙语吗？”

“我只听的懂我想听的部分。”莱诺说，“你还有什么要问的吗？”

特尔施特根没话了，他总觉得这句过于轻佻的话像是挑衅，但最终只是轻轻一晒然后把对方的手机从口袋里掏了出来，“我没什么好问的了，这是你的手机请保持通话顺畅，因为一旦够证据起诉嫌疑人我们有可能会请你上庭作证。”

莱诺笑着翻了个白眼，伸手去接自己的手机却扑了个空，因为对方突然缩回了手。

“你这是干嘛，倒是把手机还我啊！”

特尔施特根解开锁屏，对着四位密码略思索了几秒就给出了正确答案，然后一脸平静地把自己的电话号码存了进去，“你如果还一直坚持用自己生日做密码的话，迟早有一天会被人盗走所有信息——顺带一提，我是这个案子的负责人，你有义务与我保持联系。”

他说完，手机回到了莱诺手里。

6.

走出审讯室的时候，莱诺用电量残血的手机看了一眼时间，6点47。

他借宿的那两位小朋友一向是夜行动物，这会儿大约还没起，说不定没心没肺的小夫夫俩甚至不知道他们倒了血霉的老朋友顶着前同学的逼问在异国他乡的警察局盘桓了好几个小时，想到这里莱诺也就颓颓地放弃了打电话。

特尔施特根虽晚他一步出门，但趁着他胡思乱想的功夫也赶了上来，“一会儿带你去把手续办了，你就可以先回去了，做好上庭的准备。”

莱诺第二次听这话才想起一些事来，“哎，我只有两周假期，月底我就要非回伦敦了。”

特尔施特根转过头来，学着他之前的口气回道：“那就等开庭之前再飞回来。”

话音刚落，前面一间审讯室的门被打开了，一位女刑警凑过来和她上司咬耳朵，“她好像有点不舒服，说想去卫生间……”

特尔施特根见怪不怪，面无表情，“那就去，你再找一个人你们两个陪她一起。”

若有所思地看着女警员又进了审讯室，莱诺忍不住问：“所以说，那个男的真的是骗婚gay？”

特尔施特根低头翻手上的证词记录，“他和你搭讪的时候那么轻车熟路，大约你不是他第一个看上的猎物了。”

莱诺嗤笑，他早就想到会是这么个结果。

审讯室的门又开了，手腕上戴着手铐且被两名女警同时架着的女嫌疑人艾玛脸色似乎不太好，她脚步虚浮地走着仿佛之前那场过于血腥的冲动杀人耗尽了她所有的力气。

但在两位女警和上司打招呼的时候，她看到了莱诺，后者因为漫不经心或者其他一些原因并没有对她有太多深刻的印象，反倒是艾玛自己却深深地记住了他的脸。

或者说是每一个，每一个她的未婚夫胡安·加西亚试图撩骚过的对象的脸她都记得，这每每折磨的她夜不能寐。

“杀死他，你就能清静了”，心里有一个声音这样对她说，“就像杀了胡安一样。”

在那一瞬间，艾玛似乎达到了一次回光返照式的满血复活，她似乎忘记自己其实已经虚弱地不能独立行走，秒速掀开了两个女警的桎梏向莱诺——或者说折磨她的心魔扑了过去。

莱诺没想过对方会用这样几近自杀式的方法扑过来袭击他，因此根本没有防备只能眼睁睁看着那个女人离自己越来越近。

虽然打女人不好但这应该算是正当防卫吧，莱诺想着，下定决心挨完第一下就回手，但特尔施特根却一个箭步上前挡在了他和那个女人之间。

他疯了！莱诺感觉后背上的每一个汗毛孔都炸开了，惊慌失措在一瞬间就涌了进去。

特尔施特根冲过去的时候就知道自己远没有想象中那么冷静，但好歹在自卫这件事上还算是遵从本能，他钳住艾玛的手腕一拧的同时顺势绊住了她的腿，稍一用力刚刚还如蛮牛般冲动的女嫌疑犯就被摁在了地上。

稍作喘息之后，经验老道的案件负责人皱着眉招呼两个被吓得有些反应不过来的女下属，“快过来把她给我扶起来。”

这时两位下属才如梦初醒匆匆跑来帮忙让特尔施特根得以暂时松劲撤开。

“你没事吧？”“你还好吧？”又是异口同声，这次似乎默契来了，可谁也不知道如何回答。

突然，有一位女警叫出了声，“她……她好像流血了！”

一时间所有人的目光都被吸引到了那个脸色苍白趴在地上一动不动的女人身上，此时蜿蜒的血流正缓缓地从她腿间流出，染红了地板。

7.

起初只是想请对方喝一杯Gin tonic作为报答，但显然人民公仆并不是都市里朝九晚五的一般上班族，因此莱诺的计划落空了。

他坐在警局对面24小时营业的咖啡馆里，对着手机通讯录里多出来的那个号码怎么也下不了手。

其实就是因为担心，这次他已经无心否认自己真实的想法了——特尔施特根刚刚复职就碰上这种事，莱诺一时间竟有些想不出他们俩谁更倒霉一点。

左思右想犹犹豫豫了半天他还是打了过去，说请人喝咖啡。

十分钟后赶到的特尔施特根显然是日夜颠倒了好几天连眼窝都凹了下去，他对莱诺的主动联系且惊且喜，“我让你和我保持联系又不是让你半夜不休息跑来找我。”

“你又没说半夜不能叫你出来喝咖啡。”难得主动的莱诺这会儿却幼稚得像个小孩子，他把事先为人点好的爱尔兰咖啡推了过去，“我就是……就是有点事想问你。”

警官先生没打算客气拿起咖啡杯就喝了一口，爱尔兰咖啡的苦和烈在一瞬间袭击了他的味蕾，“什么事你说吧。”

“她……她怎么样了？”尽管没有指明对象，但他们俩心里都清楚问的到底是谁。

其实咖啡的温度刚好，但特尔施特根还是不可抑制地停顿了一下，“先兆性流产，不过送到医院之后医生说孩子没事。”

“靠……我突然觉得那个男的死有余辜了。”莱诺忍不住冷笑出声。

“哪怕他差点把你也拉下水？”特尔施特根挑眉，“你不要忘了在警局他未婚妻差点让你们俩殊途同归。”

“可你不是挡住了——”莱诺欲言又止，嘴快过脑的反应让他红了脸，“为什么？”

其实整件事，一直到这里才到了重点，毕竟他对特尔施特根挺身而出的动机真的很在意。

特尔施特根在一瞬间变得拘谨了起来，那种感觉就像是还在警校的时候他第一次被莱诺堵在宿舍门口问他是不是喜欢他一样，他放下杯子，手指却还在杯壁上不住地摩挲着，“我……我不想让她伤害你，本能地不想。”

莱诺张口结舌，正好也被对方抢过了话头。

“西莱森之前有把你住院时体检报告的备份发给我……”特尔施特根停顿了几秒，“其实我没有看，因为之前在警校，还有这次你在羁留室我把你——我已经能猜到一半了。”

愧疚感在一瞬间把莱诺埋了起来，他感觉自己被捂在一个棉花套子里不能呼吸，没有了半分为自己开脱解释的心情，“我……我很抱歉，当时那个情况我只能拿自己的命赌一把。”

“那你被退学那件事，也是你在拿自己的前程赌一把么？”特尔施特根始终自持的情绪出现了一丝裂痕，声音有些地发抖。

“这件事来也确实由我而起”，莱诺的声音低了下去，“本来，我也没有资格上警校，伪造的体检数据被发现只是时间早晚的问题。”

两人之间咫尺之间的空气似乎在一瞬间就被抽干了，只剩下了无尽的沉默与自责。

也不知道过了多久，大约连杯子里的咖啡都在盛夏的夜晚中逐渐冷却，特尔施特根先开了口，“你会回来的吧？”

莱诺被冷不丁地提问一时间有点没反应过来，“如果……你说的是上庭作证的话，我会尽量赶回来，当然如果你们有更确凿的证据的话最好别——”

“我说的不只是上庭这件事。”警官先生静静地打断了他的话。

莱诺足足反应了十秒才意识到什么，有些不知所措地喃喃：“可……可我不是很会说西班牙语。”

“我可以替你找一个西班牙语翻译，他不仅可以回答你关于语言上的所有问题还可以去机场接你，如果你愿意的话你甚至可以住他家里，他虽然只是个拿死工资的单身汉但他不会收你房租。”特尔施特根看着他，眼底有那么一小簇火花跳跃着，热忱地等待着回答。

莱诺忍不住瞪大双眼，感觉自己反倒是会先撑不住掉下眼泪来，胸腔里不自觉地泛起一种不可名状的疼痛，麻麻拉拉的伴着热流裹住了心脏。

这次，他不想再残忍地扑灭那簇火苗了。

尾声

“你不是说回伦敦吗，怎么改飞西雅图了？”

因为假期突然被压缩，莱诺不得不提前离开巴塞罗那，直接飞往另一半球，他还没来得及抱怨阿森纳欺压员工，特尔施特根警官倒是先替他鸣不平了。

“这就不能告诉您了，我们是有原则的——黑社会。”莱诺坐在箱子上眉眼弯弯地胡咧咧，他突然有些庆幸早早地就把来送行的尤利安和凯赶回了家，不至于让他们看到自己这副幼稚到不行的样子。

“你会回来的，你答应过我的。”特尔施特根弯下腰，抓住莱诺的手腕小心翼翼地摩挲着。

“那——过一阵子咱们巴塞罗那见？”莱诺的睫毛轻轻颤了两下，然后就凑近了吻了上去。


End file.
